Conventionally, there have been known systems for managing use of an image forming apparatus (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-110156). Basically, the image forming apparatus is used freely at users discretion. As concerns to environmental problems increase recently, it is required to enhance efficient use of the image forming apparatus and to reduce consumption of resources and energy.
However, an administrator has no data for determining how efficient a user uses the image forming apparatus. Thus, the administrator cannot perform in-depth management of use of the image forming apparatus from the point of view of resource saving and energy saving.